Bardock Jr.
by falconzord
Summary: What if Goku and Raditz had an older brother? Please R&R.


Bardock Jr.  
  
By: Stephen Wilmoth  
  
Inquiry: What would happen if Goku and Raditz had a brother? Well, this story is about Bardock Jr., a Saiyan who could turn Super at age ten. Bardock Jr. looks exactly like his father in every way. He is 5 years older than Raditz, who was older than Goku (or as he is called by Vegeta, Kakarott). Raditz and Goku didn't know about him, because all Saiyans, excluding Vegeta, were ashamed of him. Vegeta was told to forget about him, because he wouldn't survive on the planet. Vegeta knew about Bardock Jr. being able to become Super and suppressing his Ki. This story stars on the Planet Vegeta before it blew up.  
  
Chapter One- A New Beginning  
  
"Now son, I want you to go to this planet and take out all of the inhabitants, because that is going to be our new home. Can you do that? Good. Now, try and make this family proud. Good luck my son. After your done, come straight home." Bardock ordered his oldest son. "Yes, father. How's mother doing? I will be back, father." Bardock Jr. said, then got into his Saiyan space pod, and took off. "He must not know of his other two brothers. We hid Raditz, and we will send Kakarott, the son that's on his way, to Earth when he is two years old." Bardock thought, as he was getting ready for his next mission, which was after Kakarott left for Earth. Well, we all know what happened to Planet Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans. Well, when Bardock had heard of the events that happened, of what we know as the Saiyan saga, he trained so that he could live with his brother that he never knew of. He trained until he heard that the Ginyu Force was called. He left to help his brother immediately. He arrived too late. His brother had already left for Nameck. He trained in his usual gravity threshold, 500 times earth's normal gravity. He trained like that and taught himself the Kaioken technique, and he could push it up to Kaioken times 100. He also became S.S. 4 (and he didn't need artificial moonlight either) before he landed on Nameck 3 days after his brother. When he was 3 days from Nameck, he suppressed his Ki until it was at level 100. He put on his armor and then he landed. He could feel Frieza's Ki and then he felt his brother's Ki flare up. "I must help my brother. He won't be able to take on Frieza alone, especially since he can only raise up his Kaioken attack to 20." He charged up, and then he flew to where his brother and Frieza were fighting. "Don't worry Krillen, I will heal Gohan. You just be ready to jump in, in case Goku needs your help." A Namekian child said. "So that's what my brother calls himself now." Bardock Jr. said. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Vegeta was standing near him. "What did you say?" Vegeta demanded. "Oh! Vegeta! What's up! I didn't see you there!" Bardock Jr. said, and then he gave the prince of the Saiyans a high five. "Bardock Jr.! Why are you here?" Vegeta said. Bardock Jr. said, "I came searching for my brother, Kakarott, when I heard Planet Vegeta was destroyed." "Hey, Kakarott and his brat! Come over here! This guy has something he needs to say to you two!" Vegeta yelled to Goku. Goku powered down and flew to where his brother was waiting. "Yes, Vegeta? What is it? This guy looks like me, but he has a scar on his left cheek. Who is this?" Goku asked. "I am your twin brother, Kakarott. Sorry, Goku. I left Planet Vegeta before it was blown up by that monster! Nyaaaaaa!" Bardock Jr. powered up to about ½ way to S.S. "Don't make me laugh! With a power level like that, I won't even break a sweat. You remind me of someone I knew or know. I wonder…" Freeza started. "You killed my…our father. You monster! Prepare to die!" Bardock Jr., son of Bardock, a 3rd class Saiyan warrior, brothers of Goku and Raditz, powered up to just below Super Saiyan. "WHAT? How did his power level rise that much?" Everyone wondered. Since everyone's attention was turned to the power-up, he turned his attention to Dende and Krillen. He wiped out Dende, and then lifted Krillen into the air. "Hey, you stupid Saiyans! Try and stop this!" and he took out Krillen. Then, Goku became the legendary S.S. "WHAT? How did he do that?" Freeza asked furiously. "LIKE THIS!" Bardock Jr. said and powered up to the same level as Goku, his brother. Freeza then used his 'Trump Card" and there was 5 minutes left, before Nameck blew up. "Vegeta, to become a Super Saiyan, you must have Saiyan blood in you, then you have to have a power level of at least 90,000, then you must have an EXTREME rage and lust for battle. Try it." After about 5 tries, Bardock Jr. touched a soft spot, because he said, "Think of this, your father died a very dishonorable death." That made Vegeta turn S.S. almost immediately. "How would you like to become like your daddy and your uncle, Gohan?" Bardock Jr. asked. "Yeah! I'd love to!" Gohan replied, eyes wide. "Okay, now, just think of this, all of your family was just killed by Freeza. And I've heard that because you don't like to release your emotions, that you won't go all out on somebody. Well, keep that image in your mind, but all of you come here!" Bardock Jr. yelled, "Don't be blinded by rage. Let your rage give you power. Like it does me. Now, let's take Freeza down. But first, Goku, brother, you have to teach me how to use the Kamehameha Wave." After Bardock Jr. learned the Kamehameha Wave, all 4, now S.S., attacked Freeza. "Freeza, your reign of terror ends here and NOW! Brother, nephew, let's do a joint Kamehameha wave!" The three descendants of Bardock said in unison, "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!!!" Then, from below them, they heard Vegeta yell, "FINAL FLASH BIG BANG ATTACK!" His beam joined theirs and Freeza was annihilated, or so the thought. Part of him was still floating out in space after Nameck blew up. Bardock Jr. told all of the people who made it to the ship, which was big enough to fit about 500 people in it, what happened to him. He even showed them his gravity chamber that he uses to train. It looked a lot like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, bit the time was the same, and it was the perfect place to train. It took them about a year to get to earth. Bardock Jr. taught them to become S.S. 1 like he did, and Goku the 'Instant Transmission.' He was taught: Solar Flare, Masenko, Destructo Disc, and all the moves that the 4 Saiyans knew. Vegeta learned that he could still keep his pride and he could show his emotions. Goku learned that his brother was as gentle as he was. They all trained in 300 times gravity in normal form by the time the year was up. Vegeta and Bulma fell in love and planned to get married the first chance they got. Krillen and Dende didn't know about S.S. 4, because they kept it a secret. They didn't know about Fusion, 'Instant Transmission,' 'Total Annihilation,' or anything else that happened, because they were locked in the room until 1 week before they were to arrive at earth.  
  
Chapter Two-Cell  
  
After a year, they landed on earth. "It feels good to be home." Krillen said as they stepped out of the "Hawkeye" (the ship they traveled in). They were all greeted warmly, except Vegeta and Bardock Jr. "What is Vegeta doing here? And what is a Goku clone doing here?" Chi-Chi asked. After everything was explained (except the year of training), they were greeted warmly. After a couple of months, Bulma and Vegeta got married. Gohan still studied, because Chi-Chi made him. Bardock Jr. settled down right beside Goku. Goku and Bardock Jr. liked to train each other every day. Everything was going well, when the three Androids showed up. The 3 didn't expect Goku to become so powerful. Goku wanted to help them, but their objective was to destroy Goku. Then Cell (a.k.a. Android 21) showed up. He was built to kill 17 and 18 for their defiance to him. Then, Cell became perfect because Krillen didn't destroy 18. Nobody knew it, but Bardock Jr. went into T.R.O.S.A.T. (The Room of Spirit and Time) and went to S.S. 5. While he was in there, Goku and Future Trunks had been killed, Gohan's arm had been broken, due to protecting Vegeta, everyone had been critically injured, and Cell had the only bag of Senzu beans. Everyone had forgotten about Bardock Jr., because they were too busy dealing with Cell. While Cell was gloating, everyone had felt an enormous power-level coming straight at them, and the energy level was the same as Cell and Gohan. "Who has that kind of power- level?" Cell asked. "It's my uncle! We forgot all about him!" Goku said painfully. "Your uncle? Who is that?" everyone asked. "Bardock Jr.!" Bardock Jr. said, while walking toward the group in S.S. 2 form. "How can you be as high as Gohan?" Cell asked. "I stole these from that green guy over there. I heard about them from Dende. Here you go. Eat one of these." Bardock Jr. said. "Where've you been, my old friend?" Vegeta asked. "In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that I built. For every day that goes by, one year goes by. I can go there as many times as I want, for as long as I want. I went in there for 1 week. And then I came out and I went to Kame's Lookout to ask what was happening. He told me and I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time, though. Let me take him out. I can do it." Bardock Jr. said, then turned around, faced Cell, got into his fighting stance, and gave Cell a little smirk. "How dare you give me a look like that! You wont be able to defeat me!" Cell said. "Watch me." And then he did what nobody thought he would, he turned around. "Gohan, my nephew, will you come here, please?" Bardock Jr. said. Gohan flew over to his uncle. "Yes uncle?" Gohan asked. "Take one of these. It will give you your arm back, and it will give you your power back. Then I don't want you to hold back. Use all of your energy to annihilate Cell. After all, he did hurt your friends and he did kill your father and one of your friends." Gohan snapped. He took the pill, swallowed it, and used almost all of his energy to destroy all traces of the android Cell. Peace was at hand, at last, at least for a little while.  
  
Chapter Three-A New Enemy  
  
This is what happened in the 7 years after the Cell Games. Gohan slowed his training down immensely, and started high school. Bardock Jr. married a beautiful, smart supermodel named "Bunny Mouse" (that's the name she refers herself to, and she doesn't answer to anything else) and they moved to Dallas, Texas (in America). They had a son, named Stephen, and a daughter, named Chelsea. They also studied, but they trained as well. Both of them studied with Bardock Jr., and they could reach S.S. 4 by age 5. Baby Trunks is now 8 and Goten is now 7. Trunks and Goten can Turn S.S. 1, but they can't rise above that. Goku competed in the "Other World Tournament." Everyone is training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan is teaching Videl and Goten how to fly. Everyone is to meet at the W.M.A.T., but all of him or her forgot about Bardock Jr. It's a week before the W.M.A.T. "Come on! We are going to be late!" Bardock Jr. yelled. The Wilmoth family was going to the W.M.A.T. and Bardock Jr., Stephen, and Chelsea were going to compete. When they got to where the island was, they found out that there were some major power readings. They got two hoi poi capsules out: two houses (one for the living, and one for training). They decided to go sight seeing. Bardock Jr. had a feeling that he'd been here before. So he went in the direction of Gohan's house. "How do I know where to go?" Bardock Jr. asked himself. He landed and knocked on the door of his now dead brother. "Goku? No, you aren't Goku! Who are you and why do you look exactly like him? The only difference is a…scar…on…would your name happen to be Bardock Jr.?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yes it is. Why do you ask?" Bardock Jr. asked. "Brother! How've you been? Why haven't you written, or at least come to visit?" Chi-Chi asked. "OH! Hi sister! Where's Gohan?" he asked. She yelled Gohan's name and he came immediately. "Who…is…this…Uncle Bardock Jr.!" Gohan said. "Just call me Uncle Bardock." He said. Bardock (as he wants to be called) told them how he's been, and in turn, they told him what they've been up to. "Where's Vegeta?" Bardock asked. "He's training for the W.M.A.T. with his son, Trunks. Say hello to him for me. And say hello to everyone else! Bye, uncle Bardock!" Gohan said as Bardock flew toward the Capsule Corp. building. When he landed, he saw Vegeta coming out of a gravity chamber. "Hey Veg-Head!" Bardock said. "DON'T YOU EVER…BARDOCK JR.!" Vegeta said. "Its just Bardock now. How've you been?" Bardock asked. "Great, my old friend. How've you been?" Vegeta asked. They exchanged stories of what happened after the Cell Games. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you at the tournament. Say hi to Bulma for me!" Bardock said and took off towards his house. On the way there, he ran into Piccolo. They talked about what they did. "Well, I've got to get back to my family. See you at the tournament!" Bardock said. He wanted to get back to his family as quick as he could. 


End file.
